Miss Martin, May I Have This Dance?
by GroovyViewbie
Summary: Thanks to the Ghostriders, Lydia missed many milestones, and she was okay with that. They ruined a lot of her memories, but ruining prom was a step too far. AKA: The Stydia prom scene Teen Wolf will never give us.


**A/N:** This is the first thing I have written in a very long time so I may be a little rusty. It's a short one shot to get me back into writing but I hope you enjoy. It was born out of my want of a prom scene that we've been denied. I don't know if this means I will be continuing with my multi chapter fics but I may be starting new ones. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Miss Martin, May I Have This Dance?

Lydia hadn't wanted much from senior year really. She already had more than enough credits to graduate junior year so there really wasn't anything testing academically on her year. All she'd wanted was a quiet year, making it no surprise when the ghost riders decided to pay them a visit. The little things like classes and senior ditch day don't matter with no teachers to teach or students to ditch, and that didn't bother Lydia. Really it didn't.

Opening her locker for the last time, she saw the mock poster for prom tacked to the door, a frown setting on her lips. Of all the milestones missed, it was prom that she thought about most. She'd joined the committee, bought her dress, organised it all for nothing. At the time she hadn't cared, getting the town back topped stupid milestones and rituals, but now it angered her missing such a pivotal event.

Slamming her locker, she looked back, seeing Scott jolt at the noise, both him and Stiles looking over, wearing completely matching expressions of worry and confusion. Lydia quickly forced a smile, closing the distance between them.

"What's wrong? Final day of senior year. You should be elated, not slamming lockers." Stiles pulled her into his side as he spoke, soothingly rubbing circles into her hip as he did. There were, of course, easy ways to get around explaining her terrible mood, ways to blame it on less trivial things, but Lydia knew they'd only fool Scott.

"It's prom. I know it's stupid but it was important to me. It was a chance for us to finally have a positive memory in this town." Lydia sighed as she spoke, aware that she sounded like some spoilt child. People had lost family, friends and all she wanted was a party, a marker of their senior year. She watched as Scott and Stiles looked to each other, knowing they were probably thinking the same thing. "It doesn't matter, really. I should probably get going, I'm tutoring Malia and she looks impatient." She motioned to the girl waiting at the door with Natalie, Malia's foot tapping rapidly against the linoleum.

Stiles' brain was working a mile a minute, watching as Lydia rushed off, her words resonating with him. "Do you have my keys? I've got a plan."

Lydia sat in her bedroom with Malia, sorting through their notes as Malia lay on the bed, pouring over one of the tests. "Somehow you have the right answer for three but I have no idea how you did it." When she heard Malia growl, she smiled over at her, shaking her head softly. "I don't mean like that. I mean I genuinely do not know how you got the answer from your working."

Malia sighed, moving closer to look over the papers again. She hated studying with Lydia. It always seemed so complicated and she knew she couldn't distract her. "I don't know. Maybe I just guessed in the end. I can't do this Lydia. There's no point in me doing this."

Lydia turned in her chair, facing Malia with a soft smile. "You can do this Malia. You just need to relax. You're getting this right, you just need to work on your process." Watching as she nibbled on the end of her pencil, Lydia reached out both her hands towards her. "Sit up and take my hands." Looking on sceptically, Malia refused until Lydia stared her down. Taking her hands, she watched the red head again, shoulders slumping when she was still anxious. "Nothing is happening."

Lydia rolled her eyes, rolling her chair just a little closer. "Take a deep breath, just relax." Watching her take in deep steady breaths, Lydia knew it was starting to work, that she was figuring out how to do it.

That was until a car horn sounded, distracting the calm of the room. Lydia stormed over to the window, anger seeping from every fibre in her body. "I swear to god..." She flung open the window, about to scream until she saw what was in the middle of her street.

There, in her driveway sat a limo, a tuxedoed Stiles poking through the sunroof with a glass of champagne in one hand and a plastic box in the other. "Hey Lydia. I'm going to need you to get your prom dress on."

Lydia looked over to Malia, who was now also sticking her head out of the window, eyebrows raised at the girl. "Don't look at me. I didn't know about this. I need to study." Malia grumbled as she spoke, wanting to actually learn rather than have her tutor whisked away on some romantic adventure. Some would call it jealousy but Malia was happy for them both, she didn't understand the protectiveness people felt over exes.

Without much more hesitation, Lydia rushed over to her closet, pulling out the dress and uncovering it carefully. It was emerald-green and form-fitting, something elegant. Lydia never needed to feel like a princess, not when she knew she was a queen. Pulling on the dress, Malia came behind her to zip it up, her own fingers brushing through her strawberry blonde waves. She'd imagined an intricate up-do with this dress, but somehow her natural waves worked with the aquatic theme of the dress.

After slipping on her shoes and reapplying her lipgloss, she turned to Malia who gave her a thumbs up. "Perfect. I think I'm going to stay a while. Read your notes again." Lydia simply nodded to her suggestion, knowing her mother wouldn't mind driving her home. She grabbed her wrap from the hanger, wrapping it around her shoulders before making her way down to the door.

Stiles stepped out of the vehicle, rushing to the door so he could walk arm in arm with her to the limo. "What is all this Stilinski?" He smirked at her, poking her side gently. "You'll see Martin." He turned to the doorway, smiling softly to Natalie. "I'll have her back by eleven Ms Martin." While he certainly knew Lydia's curfew, he had absolutely no intention of sticking to it tonight.

Lydia waved to her mother before gracefully stepping into the limo. She took a glass of champagne, unsure how he'd managed that small detail. Once Stiles was in with her, she was offered the plastic box, containing an orange and blue corsage. "I know they don't go, but it was the best I could do on such short notice." Shaking her head, Lydia held out her wrist, watching Stiles fiddle with the corsage. "It's perfect."

They soon arrived at their destination, Lydia's heart sinking a little when she looked out of the window. She hadn't dressed up to sit around watching a movie. "Oh, it's your house." Head held high, she got out of the limo, latching her arm around Stiles' when he offered it up to her, even if the excitement had gone.

She watched as he opened the door, her breath escaping her as she looked into his house. In the doorway stood Noah, wearing a suit and holding a platter filled with peanut butter cups. Lydia laughed as she took one, taking a bite before Stiles moved her forward. A balloon arch stood in the hallway and she followed Stiles through it.

He hurried her through to his room, Scott standing with a camera, smiling at the two of them. The prom backdrop was pinned to Stiles' old investigation board, Lydia looking to it with a frown. "We borrowed it." Stiles assured her as he ushered her towards the backdrop.

Once the photos were taken, and the amateur parent photos were taken by a proud Noah, Melissa and Natalie, Stiles took her out to the garden. Once again Lydia was breathless. Under the moonlight, fairy lights twinkled in the trees, mason jars filled with candles flickered and soft music played from a speaker.

"Miss Martin, may I have this dance?" Lydia cocked her head towards Stiles, pursing her lips tightly as she looked him over.

"Interesting tactic." She gave a fond smile at the memory of their first ever dance, her expression returned on his face. She took his hand, following him to the grass. She wrapped her arms around his neck, head resting on his chest and they swayed. "Did you know nobel now have a prize for mathematics? Guess you weren't wrong that night, just ahead of your time." Her eyes found his, seeing the smirk on his face. She knew he'd won and it didn't matter because so had she.

It didn't take long for them to lose all sense of time, Stiles bringing out a few blankets once the cold set in. They lay on top of one pulling another around them. Lydia took his hand, looking up at the stars with a sleepy smile. "Thank you for the perfect prom."

Stiles looked over to her, running his thumb over the back of her hand in circles, seeing that she was almost asleep. He looked up to the stars as he spoke, listening to her soft breathing as he thought over his words. "Thanks for bringing me back and thank you for dancing with me." Looking over to her, he saw she was asleep. He leaned forward, kissing her cheek before he closed his eyes, drifting into his first uninterrupted sleep since being saved. The perfect end to a perfect night.


End file.
